


Findings

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Findings

Yuffie glanced over her shoulder. No one around. She tip-toed to the computer. The login window flickered to life in front of her eyes. She stared at the blinking cursor for a minute, recalling the password she had gleaned from a drunken Elena.

After a dramatic pause, Yuffie typed in Reno’s information. She was looking for a file containing rare Materia locations.

There! The file was right on the desktop, all she needed was to—

“UARGH!” she screeched.

The wallpaper had loaded, featuring a doctored (at least she hoped so) image of Rufus and Cloud in a very compromising position.


End file.
